


Together Again

by bayoublackjack



Series: Love in London [44]
Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Joan Watson and Sherlock Holmes friendship, Male-Female Friendship, POV Joan Watson, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Reunions, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayoublackjack/pseuds/bayoublackjack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a year apart, Sherlock returns to London in time for Joan and John's vow renewal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Again

Being that it was a vow renewal rather than a traditional wedding, Joan decided against wearing white.  She would have worn something she already owned, but Tish insisted that they all needed something new as the old adage goes.  So Joan settled on an ivory and champagne beaded lace sheath dress with three-quarters sleeves, boat neckline, and sweep train.  Her hair was arranged into a braided chignon affixed with an antique gold comb, which she borrowed from Divya, in lieu of a veil.  And the only jewellery she wore was an old pair of diamond earrings that belonged to her mother and the simple gold band from when she and John were first married.  As for the something blue, that was for John’s eyes only.

Joan walked an unhurried circle around the room as she waited for the ceremony to begin.  There was no point in being nervous, but there explicitly were butterflies in her stomach.  She took a slow sip from the glass of water Martha had brought her earlier.  It wasn’t John she was concerned about.  Sherlock was right.  A year on their own was exactly what the two of them needed.

The flames of desire had officially been reignited.  With no detectives around to interfere, Joan and John had the opportunity to fall in love with each other all over again.  This time, their bond was stronger than ever, hence their decision to renew their vows.

Professionally, John remained at the clinic while Joan worked as a locum.  She consulted with Lestrade on a fairly regular basis and even took up other cases that undeniably would have been deemed too mundane for the Sherlocks.  Joan didn’t care about seeking out something new or interesting the way the Holmes brothers often did.  For her, every case posed its own unique challenge and even solving the simpler ones left her feeling fulfilled.

But despite her success in love and work, there was still something missing from Joan’s life.  It wasn’t so much a hole as it was a mislaid presence.  A presence that she felt as soon as he entered the room.

“I wasn’t sure if you’d come.”

“It’s true that I have a rather low opinion of the institution of marriage in general,” Sherlock admitted.  “However, today is important to you, Watson, and therefore I’ve made the conscious decision to forestall my disillusionment with societal constructs in the name of solidarity.”

Joan knew there was a compliment in there somewhere so she replied with a smile and a simple, “thank you.”

“No gratitude required,” Sherlock replied.  “If we were to run tally, I’m sure that you’d find that I owe you far more than the contrary.”

“Still,” Joan began.  “I’m happy to have you here.”  She pressed her palms together as she stepped towards him.  “I wanted to make you my man of honour, but I knew John was picking your brother to be his best man.”

“William and I walking down the aisle together hand in hand?  Mmm, yes, it was probably for the best that you bestowed the honour upon Dr Katdare in my stead,” he agreed.

“On the bright side, there would be plenty of cops on hand in case the two of you came to blows.”

“While my brothers and I do share an interest in pugilistic endeavours, as a whole, we prefer verbal jabs as opposed to those of the physical variety,” Sherlock insisted.  “And as it were, it wouldn’t have been the first time William and I locked arms.  Needs must when one attends an all-boys school,” he informed her.  “For all his failings, William has always been rather light on his feet.  The dancefloor is, perhaps, the one place I’m content to allow him to unequivocally take the lead.”

Joan tried to imagine the two men as young boys attempting to dance together.  She had a hard time picturing her Sherlock dancing at all, but perhaps she’d get the chance after the ceremony.

The door opened and both of them turned to see Molly slipping inside.  “Sherlock,” she greeted happily and trotted over to him for a quick hug.

Sherlock politely indulged her with an unseen grimace over her shoulder and an awkward pat on the back in lieu of fully returning the gesture.  “Molly.”

The exchanged amused Joan to no end.  Molly and Sherlock had a one night stand once upon a time.  Ages ago it now seemed.  So undoubtedly, Sherlock had to endure for more touching than a hug called for.  As a rule, however, he wasn’t overly fond of unsolicited displays of physical affection.  Molly, on the other hand, seemed to be of the mind that their past liaison opened the door to more platonic forms of physical intimacy.  Neither Joan nor Sherlock attempted to point out the error in her judgement.

“It so good to see you again,” Molly said as she pulled away.

“A pleasure as always,” Sherlock replied, straightening his clothes.  He wore a black morning coat over a tailored white shirt, tan waistcoat, dark grey herringbone trousers and a sage coloured tie.  “Here’s hoping your reunion with William hasn’t left you in low spirits.”

Molly bristled at the mention of the other Sherlock.  “Everything is fine,” she assured them with a tight smile.  It was an obvious lie, but once again neither Joan nor Sherlock shed light on it.  “Who could be upset on a day like this?  Speaking of which,” she added, turning her full attention to Joan.  “They’re ready for you.”

Sherlock gave a quick nod in Joan’s direction.  “Then I shall take my leave.”  He moved towards the door.

“Actually…”  Joan held up a hand to stop him from going.  “I was hoping that you’d agree to give me away,” she requested.

Although she was only just asking him now, it hadn’t been a last minute decision on her part.  There was no one else, save for perhaps her mother, that Joan would consider for the task.  The only interaction she had with her biological father was on the rare occasions she found him amongst the homeless people she delivered blankets to on cold nights in Central Park.  On a good day, he might have even had an inkling of who she was.  She and her stepfather had a decent enough relationship.  Long before John, he was the first to make her a Watson when he adopted her and her brother, Oren.  But walking her down the aisle was still something that she wanted Sherlock to do.  He was such an integral part of her life.  It would have felt wrong not to include him in some way, especially since the day was all about doing things the proper way this time around.

Sherlock didn’t give a verbal answer to her request.  Instead, he held his arm out for her to take.  Joan flashed a smile at him as she scooped up her bouquet of red ranunculi and slipped her arm through his.  A beaming Molly led the way out into the hallway where the rest of Joan’s bridesmaids joined up with John’s groomsmen.

As the music swelled from inside the chapel, Joan leaned in close to Sherlock.  “I’m happy your back.”

“I promised I would be, Watson.”


End file.
